Just a routine intervention
by Unafraidpast
Summary: It was supposed to be just a routine intervention, so why it went so wrong? Gibson centered.
1. Brilliant mind

Gibson was in possession of a very sharp mind. He was able to calculate every situation, cold-evaluate his position. He also had a great knowledge in chemistry, biology, philosophy, etc. In a word, Gibson was a scientist and a genius. But not only. He was also a doctor. And this capability seemed to be the most important at this point. The war raged taking with herself as many lives as she could. It was almost as if she founded the Life who will win. Now there was a draw and Gibson was trembling with fear what will happen after this temporary impasse. Turning to the merits, in times like these the ability to suture wounds, haemostasis and handling of patients was extremely useful.

At this point, Gibson was sitting on a chair in the hospital wing monitoring Chiro's heartbeat . The kid was heavily wounded in the last battle, and it was necessary to make sure that there are no further impediment to the further activities in the resistance movement.

Gibson often wondered how much Chiro lost. After all,he was only a child - no matter how mature he behaved. He should go to school, to the cinema and, as people his age say, he should do all that dating thing. Chiro didn't have the chance, but on the other hand, you can not miss something you simply didn't experience. Nevertheless, the scientist had hope that someday Chiro will be given to see how life should as a teenager.

"Well, Chiro, it seems that all your vital signs are normal and directly there is nothing that could threaten your life, but this wound," the scientist pointed with a pen on a boy's tied bandaged side "needs a few days to heal up. Which is equivalent to the fact that I would not want to see you on the battlefield "

"But Gibson ..." Chiro began, but before he could complete the sentence, Antauri silently entered the room.

"Chiro, I do not want to hear protests and if it necessary, I will watch over you myself" black monkey calmly said" I believe you are not fond of the idea"

The boy gently smiled and shook his head. Antauri smiled back and almost immediately moved his now much more serious eyes on Gibson. Blue monkey immediately felt uneasy.

"We have a problem" Antauri said without preamble, "It's the center of the city. We've got riots that need to quickly dissipate. I decided on sending you and Sparx"

Gibson put the notebook on the table and sighed. Every day there was something new. New horrors.

"Of course, Antauri" the scientist said only "I'm on my way. Just take care of Chiro, I do not want him to hurt himself in any way"

Antauri simply nodded his head and his face broke into a warm smile. Of course, he will take care of a kid. Before Gibson left the room the second commander handed him a sheaf of papers - description his task and patted him on the back. A silent "good luck."

With some relief Gibson left the medical wing. It was good to be able to not to look at that shattered child even for a moment. The scientist made his way to the briefing room. When he walked reviewing the papers from Antauri echo bounced off the walls. He had a strange feeling. Something was wrong, but Gibson did not know what that was. When he finally strode into the room Sparx appeared in front of his eyes. He looked relaxed and the only thing that betrayed how much he was tired were those great shadows under his eyes. Sparx looked at the scientist and he smirked.

"Ya look like shit, Brainstrain" pilot jauntily said "But good to see ya"

Gibson could not stop himself and his face was also influenced by a smirk.

"You also, 77. Once again, let's try to live a day in our own company"

Sparx snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It will be difficult," he said.

"Indeed, 77" said Gibson, and he poked the first pilot on the side.

Both exchanged smiles and went to select additional weapons.


	2. And then everything went silent

Gibson ran his hand through the barrel of the gun. Perfect alloy, Otto did a good job, as always. Sparx seemed to think exactly the same because he looked at other weapons with equal care and attention as scientist did. Gibson often wondered how to classify the relationship he and the pilot shared. It was difficult even for such an outstanding mind like his. But the scientist knew one thing - they could rely on each other, and one certainly would give his life for another. Even if just to put an end to other's life later. Indeed - complicated relationship. Then there was no time for such considerations. There was a mission to do and it was a matter of priority, urgency. Sparx almost silently stood alongside Gibson and nodded with a serious face.

"So I guess we're going," said the pilot.

"Yes, Sparx, indeed," was all that Gibson replied.

And as he did, they headed for the exit, arm in arm.

There was no need to take any of the vehicles, riot lasted a few blocks away. It was not worth doing additional noise coming up with full artillery. Gibson still believed that the majority of cases of this type could be solved with reasonable comments. Sparx on the other hand...well, but Sparx was a savage and he was no diplomat. So Gibson just assumed he knew better- how foolish.

A team of two left the Super Robot and began to move along quiet, dirty streets. Oh, Shoogazoom - how much his town has changed since the war began. A sad sight stretched around. Some of the buildings, which not so long ago were homes, now turned into ruins - piles of bricks and broken glass. There was a smoke in one of the alleys, and everything was enveloped in deep silence. And only a bird sang it's serenades on a branch of one of the last standing trees. How encouraging.

Gibson carefully scanned the surrounding environment. Nothing unusual, except this amazing silence.

"Brainstrain ..." said Sparx as if he was also surprised by this peace.

"Yes, I know. According to the Antauri's report we should already be almost on the spot, and I still do not hear the sounds of fighting," quickly said the scientist "that's odd ..."

And finally, when they reached the place, expecting the fire, and at least a few corpses, they found an empty square. In surprise, they looked at each other. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

Gibson pulled out his scanner. Within the alleged battlefield were only two living forms of life - he and Sparx. The place also didn't look like any battle was held there recently . Everything was normal. Besides the strange silence and far too loudly singing birds. Something told him that it wasn't \just singing, it was something more. This serenade did not sooth the nerves, it didn't put him in a feeling of relaxation. On the contrary- it was insistent, loud, sharp. Why do they sing so loud?

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Sparx "You know, I'm not a coward, but maybe we should call for support or come back?"

 _Why do the sing so loud? Come on, Gibson ... what do you know about birds?_

"Sparx, these birds ..."scientist murmured in consideration.

Sparx looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? We have more important things to do than any birds!" He hissed.

 _Why are they screaming? Oh shit ... that is correct. They DO scream._

"Sparx, we have to get out of here! The birds are screaming so loud only in moments of a great danger!" Gibson said quickly, "call for support and …

But before he could finish darkness engulfed him. For a moment he heard someone calling his name - probably Sparx. Then came a series of shots, a few screams, something probably collapsed on the ground next to him and he felt a sharp pain in his temples. Oh yes, he had a bad feeling about this. And then all went silent and he drifted away.


End file.
